Seeing Different Stars
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: "Whenever I look up at the stars I feel lighter, like I'm not bearing the weight of my people alone. The Kings and Queens of the past are up there, protecting and guiding me through my Circle." "I see life and death and the beauty and wonder of the universe. I want to bathe in that light, but I know I'll be burned if I do." "We must be seeing very different stars, then."
1. Chapter 1

**Finally some TLK up in here! *happy dances* **

**I've noticed a disturbing lack of Doctor Who/Lion King crossovers on this sight. I'm here to rectify that. I will say now I am taking some massive liberties with the technological side of DW canon. Namely the Chameleon Arch (and the TARDIS translation matrix to a lesser extent) Just pretend I'm not butchering the use of that particular machine. As for TLK canon, I'll be sticking pretty close to home (even going into things most normal people have never heard of), but I will be interweaving my own headcanon and TLKverse in with it. There also be descriptions of all OCs (and some others), as well as prides and areas, as they appear in the story in the author's note at the bottom. Any translations will also be there.**

**A warning: this IS Doctor/River. Don't like it, I'm sorry. Please stay and read anyway. **

**And a note: I began writing this story _well_ before season 7 aired, so the Ponds are still around. This takes place after The Wedding of River Song, but before Pond Life and Asylum of the Daleks. This means River's still in prison and Amy and Rory are happy and couple-y. In TLK world, this takes place after Simba's Pride.**

**This has been a long time in the making and I am very excited about it, so please bear with me. I _am_ trying to get back on track with my other multi-chapter stories (this includes _Self Rediscovery_, and even the _Degeneration_ series. I'm also trying to work on some new Tabatha Tyler oneshots), but this is my baby. Don't rag on it. I'm going to try and update this every weekend (the day will probably vary, but I'm going to try for Saturdays). Wish me luck on that front!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Lion King. If I did, River would get a better ending, we'd get to see Rose and TenToo live happily ever after, Mheetu would never have been cut from the script and Kiara wouldn't be so damn whiney. **

**Enjoy my special snowflakes! :D**

* * *

"_Something has gone very, very wrong!"_

Amy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and concern at the recording. She was still trying to process the information the Doctor had already given them in his video, and nearly felt sick to her stomach. It all started when the TARDIS had materialized unmanned in their back garden on a boring Sunday afternoon. The Ponds, both knowing that the Doctor never had an adventure on a Sunday, immediately suspected something was up. Their suspicions were only confirmed by River, who had stopped by for a drink and a chat, when upon entering the blue box and calling out to her husband, his absence persisted. The three had cautiously searched all the rooms he would have any reason to be in; the console room, obviously, the wardrobe room, the swimming pool/library, and even his bedroom (which was by all means off-limits to most all companions), and came up with nothing. After nearly two hours of searching, they finally congregated once more in the console room, at a loss for what to do.

Rory had been the one to suggest taking a look at recent interactions with the TARDIS's computer database, to which River kissed her father on the cheek and busily set to work at the keypad and scanner. What she discovered was a recorded message from the Doctor, informing them that he had to temporarily go into hiding from some sort of blood cousins, and to do so had to make himself human. He had rattled off a list of instructions, up to and including not letting him abandon them and not to let him eat pears. The Ponds were more than a bit concerned for their alien friend, but their daughter, who seemed to be reacting completely nonplussed, assured them that he'd be fine if they could find him. She reasoned that he probably had gotten his human self lost in the depths of the TARDIS, and that it'd just take a bit more looking to find him.

That was, until the video faded out and a second began to play. Then River appeared to grow significantly more distressed. As of now she was gripping the console, her knuckles white with the strain, her eyes frantic and her expression grave. Amy took this as a sign that things, as the recorded Doctor had already stated, were very, very bad, indeed.

On screen the Doctor clutched his chest, gasping in agony. _"The Chameleon Arch,"_ he said with far more effort than was considered normal, especially for him. _"It shorted out while I was-"_ a heaving attempt at breathing. _"Inside it. Further more, somehow the settings got switched."_ The Doctor's face was pale and pained. _"I'm not going to human. To be completely honest, I'm not sure I'll even be human_oid." He gazed sadly into the camera then, remorse and grief filling his green eyes. _"I'm so, so sorry, Pond. Rory. River. I wish… I _thought_ it wouldn't end like this, but clearly I was wrong, eh?"_ Amy felt tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't say that, you stupid man." She pleaded quietly. River was still and silent beside her, tears welling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Rory wrapped his arms around them both. If Amy was truthful, she didn't know what reason River had to cry. She had once told them she didn't fear the Doctor's death, and later Rory had told her of that Worse Day that she would have to face sometime in her future. Last time the Doctor had died, she had been possessed by righteous anger, shooting at _herself_ in her rage. And now, Amy watched her strong and beautiful daughter – brave Melody Pond, fearless River Song – holding back bitter tears. She didn't know what to make of it.

Amy then realized what the Doctor was saying, and she understood. _"Guess I'll be seeing you 'round then. Of course, I won't remember you and you won't recognize me. And even if you do, remember that that isn't me. I won't be the Doctor anymore. I'll be someone else entirely, someone new. Please, don't mourn me. My final wish is for you both to live happy, normal, human lives. You can do that for me, can't you Ponds?"_

"_And River,"_ he continued. River broke away from Rory's embrace and pressed herself as close to the screen as she could, precariously hovering over the console on her tiptoes. She gripped the scanner like she would be blown away if she let go, and it broke Amy's heart to see her this way. The Doctor on the recording gave a sad, wistful smile through his pain. _"My beautiful River Song. My brave, brilliant, mad wife. I want you to keep going, just like your parents. I know you, my bad girl, and you'll find a way to remake your name in a greater, more respected light. You'll have plenty of adventures and you'll make lots of new friends, I'm positive. You'll live on."_

"It's not living without _you_." She said, her voice breaking on the last word. "It can't be over, it _can't_! We have so much left to do, my love. So many places to see and so many people to save and so many monsters to run from. You can't forget me yet!"

"_It's not my choice, and you know that."_ He replied. It was a bittersweet thing that they knew each other so well they could predict exactly what the other would say, knowing it was being used for a goodbye. _"But we ran, didn't we? We had quite a time, you and I. Lots of adventures, all recorded in your diary for you to relive as you please. Isn't that something, at least?"_

River finally let her tears fall as she set her mouth in a grim line. "No."

"_Yeah,"_ he sighed, and now he was starting to sparkle and shimmer gold, like he had at the lakeside in Utah. _"River."_ He was straining through clenched teeth now. _"River I want to tell you something that I never had a chance to, so listen up Song, because I'm only saying this once."_ It seemed like his eyes were looking past the camera lens, past the screen of the scanner's monitor, and right into where he knew River's eyes would be. _"River Song. Melody Pond. Wife. _I love you._"_

And then he gasped and collapsed to the ground, and the screen went fuzzy.

River released her hold on the scanner and took a step back, one hand going up to cover her gaping mouth and the other she used to scrub away her tears. Amy was at a loss at what to do, though Rory seemed to think that hugging was the ultimate cure-all. He took the older woman into his arms and cradled her like the baby he lost, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. Amy couldn't bring herself to move, let alone join the embrace. All she could manage was to stare blankly at the scene – her daughter gathered in her husband's grasp, motionless and in emotional shock. Mentioned husband, the picture of calm and stoic Roman Centurion, but with an underlying sadness and tenderness in his gaze belying the nurse he was. The scanner blank and fuzzy with snow. The TARDIS lights dimmed in mourning and the hum lower and sadder. Overall, it was likely the most melancholy scene Amy had ever witnessed in her life.

But the somber mood was broken by the scanner screen suddenly coming back to life and an exuberant, accented voice boomed over the speakers.

"_Veeery peculiar!"_ The voice exclaimed, causing all three Ponds to look up in the direction it came from. All watching were more than a bit surprised to see a _monkey_ of all things**. **_"Strange magic, dis is! But! No matter. It gets de job done." _The colorful ape grinned, his mouth full of sharp canine teeth. Amy wasn't sure if she should find this funny or frightening. Judging by the animal's cheerful voice, she guessed the former.

"_My name is Rafiki," _the primate explained. _"I was led here by the _Mwanamke Katika Nili_, and do not worry, She told me everything! I know all about de Traveler and his friends. You see, my people, de Shamans of Grass Walls, have a higher connection to de Spirits, so She is able to communicate with me. Pretty crazy!" _Rafiki let out a crazed laugh before schooling his features into solemnity once more. _"I also watched de enchanted water and learned more dat way. I know dat I am speaking to his friends. I am telling you he is safe, and he will stay that way if ol' Rafiki has anyting to say about it!"_ River let out a shaky sigh of relief, as did Amy and Rory. The Doctor was safe. But, if he was okay, then why was there a talking monkey shaman speaking for him?

"_Though it appears dat he has undergone a bit of a, ah, transformation, like I 'ave never seen before! I will show him to you, but please, do not be shocked."_ Rafiki ambled away from the screen, and only then was it visible that he was walking upright and leaning on a walking stick. He squatted to the ground and placed the stick gently on the glass floor of the TARDIS console room, and gathered something else in his arms. He approached the screen again and held up that something.

It was an infant lion cub, still in its spots. It was male, and had beige fur on the darker side of light, with paler fur on his muzzle, and belly. The tip of his tail was dark with a tuft of hair, a hint at what color his mane might grow to be as an adult. Around his eyes the shades were different; darker on the top and lighter below, and when he blinked open his eyes there was a faint ring of forest green surrounding his pupils. When he saw the camera, he grinned and giggled, raising a tiny paw to bat at the unreachable lens. _"Dis,"_ Rafiki said. _"Is de Traveler."_

* * *

**I had _far_ too much fun writing Rafiki. XD**

**Translations (Swahili to English):**

_**Mwanamke Katika Nili = **_**Lady in Blue**

**Character Descriptions:**

**I'm gonna wait for a few chapters to truly describe Lion!Doctor in detail. After all, patience is a virture! :3**

**Questions and comments are always welcome! Click that lovely review button to do so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking that Sundays may be a pattern... so much for Saturdays. Anyway. NEWCHAPTEROMFG!**

**Not that anyone cares. It seems I'm the only person on the planet who cares about mixing these two fandoms. Boo. :( **

**NOTE: This is pretty much a filler chapter. We'll jump into the action next chapter.**

**Enjoy my lovelies! :D**

* * *

Amy watched as River shook her head in denial as her hearts broke, helpless in how to comfort her. Comfort was never really her thing; that was Rory's department. As the Doctor waved his little paw at them, she could tell that River was close to completely losing it. Not only did he not remember them, but he was also a _cat_ and he was a _baby cat_ at that. Amy distantly thought about how that was something the Doctor would say, with all those rhymes. Rafiki brought the cub-that-was-actually-a-time-traveling-1,200-year-old-alien to his hairy chest and rocked him.

_"I promise you, friends, dat I will do all I can to guide him through his Circle, and give him a place of great honor among de lions of dis land. From what I understand, he can neva remember you, but you 'ave Rafiki's word that he will live a good, long life. I am once again very sorry for you all, especially the one he calls River." _River tensed at that._ "I do not know what it is like to lose a mate, but I have seen the affects it had on the old queen Sarabi when King Mufasa passed. She mourned for many seasons, but she healed eventually. She had to, to keep de pride togetha in dark times. You will do de same. From how he described you, you are strong like Sarabi was. You will be the rock your people need. Trust ol' Rafiki. You will survive."_

_"I must go now. De sun is setting, and I must deliver de cub to de pride. He starts a new life at sunrise, so he better get some sleep, eh? Goodbye friends! Carry on and do whatever it is dat de hairless ones do!" _The screen shut off then, taking Rafiki and the Doctor with it. River staggered away from the scanner, and fell back onto the jump seat. Amy and Rory pressed in next to her, holding her between them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, huddled together like the odd, mismatched family they were. Suddenly, River wretched herself away and strolled calmly over to the console.

"River?" Amy questioned. "What are you doing?" The blonde woman didn't seem to acknowledge her as she kept turning knobs and pulling levers, but after a moment, without looking up, she answered.

"He's in Africa." She said levelly. "That's not a place he goes often, and it was likely the last place the TARDIS was before She came here. If I can pin-point the co-ordinates She was at prior to arrival, then I can direct Her back there." She gazed up at them both, hope brimming in her eyes. "We can get him back."

"Okay," Rory said a bit skeptically. He was wary, as River was in a fragile, very desperate state. She'd likely try anything to get the Doctor back. "But how do you know they were in Africa?" She raised her eyebrows at her father like the answer should be obvious, and both Amy and Rory breathed a sigh of relief at that. That was a very River thing to do.

"Rafiki was a mandrill, a species of ape only native to Africa. And if there are lions there then that only proves it further. However, currently mandrills only occupy the jungles and savannahs of West Africa, while lions usually stay to the East. My guess is that they are some time in the distant past, when there possibly could have been a niche of mandrills living in an area that coincides with lion habitat."

"Meaning?" Amy inquired, eyebrow raised. River typed something into the typewriter and spun with a flourish, a smirk on her face that clearly stated _'How clever am I?'_

"Next stop, the East African Steppe, around 340 AD." As she said this she pulled down a lever, causing the TARDIS to whir to life. Amy and Rory grasped the rails around the console, but it was unneeded, as River switched on the blue stabilizers for a smooth, accurate landing. She glided back over to the scanner to get a look at their surroundings, and was quite pleased with herself to find they were exactly where she had intended. She threw a grin over her shoulder at the young couple. "And _that_, Mummy and Daddy, is how you fly the TARDIS _correctly_." Amy smiled back at her, glad that River was acting like herself again, and started for the door, but felt Rory's hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait," he insisted. He then looked over to River, who was leaning against the console. "So what's the plan?"

River sighed and put a hand to her face, suddenly looking weary. She fixed her parents with pleading eyes. "I'm going to use the Chameleon Arch."

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" She shrieked. "But isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?" River nodded solemnly.

"Yes, but I can fix it. My connection to the TARDIS is stronger than the Doctor thinks. She speaks to me. She can tell me what to do so that I can make the proper repairs and adjustments. Then I can rewire it so that when I use it, I don't lose my memory." Her eyes were soft, but with a hard edge to them, letting the Ponds know that she wouldn't give in easily. In that respect, she was just like the both of them. Too stubborn to quit and too in love to even consider it. "Do you trust me?"

Rory approached her and pulled her into a massive hug. "Always, Melody. Always." Amy joined in the embrace seconds later, clutching her husband and daughter to her like a lifeline. When she pulled away, she stared the other woman right in the eyes, and with a tone that broached no argument said, "Bring him back, or you're grounded for a year and a half." River chuckled at her, her eyes bright with hope and confidence.

"Yes, mother dear. I'll have him back before you can say 'fishfingers and custard'." And with that, she scampered off to work on the malfunctioning machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look, and update! And on a _Saturday_. It seems my ADD hasn't gotten the better of me today. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies! :D**

* * *

River gazed up at the headset with determination. There was a 52.6 percent chance that this could fail, that she could end up the same way as the Doctor, or worse, dead. However, her love for him outweighed her hesitation, and she input the command. She called her parents over to oversee the event.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rory asked, a tone of skepticism in his voice.

"I'm positive." She lied. It was what was best for them right now. She approached them and drew them both into a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled away, her eyes were hard with a sternness that was reminiscent of what they were at Demon's Run. "Whatever happens, no matter how much I scream, _do not_ interfere." Amy visibly flinched at her wording, seeing it as an echo of the Doctor's words at the lakeside in Utah. That was good though. It was meant to be.

"Also," she added. "I have a job for the two of you. I need you to find the Doctors' fob watch. It looks like this." She handed a very detailed sketch to Amy. "When you find it, keep it safe. Contained inside it the Doctor's consciousness, his very essence. Don't lose it, and don't open it. Not until I bring him back. Understood?" Both Ponds nodded in affirmation.

River backed away until she was directly under the headset contraption. She pressed a button on the device she held in her palm, and it lowered. Placing it over her unruly curls, she smiled at them. "Don't leave the TARDIS unless absolutely necessary. Wouldn't want you two to get yourselves killed in the middle of Africa while I was on a rescue mission, now would we?" She teased flippantly, but Amy and Rory could see the statement for what it was. _'Be safe. I'll be back. I love you both.'_

With the press of a button, the Chameleon Arch began to hum and whir, sparking as it did so. A look of intense pain grew on River's face, and before long she was screaming in agony. Rory kept a firm grasp on his wife, who was tense and looked as though she wanted to run to her daughter and friend, her instinct to help, to _act_, almost too strong to keep her from heeding the warning not to interfere. Minutes passed, and the screaming continued. By now tears were streaming down the faces of both onlookers, afraid and worried for the thrashing woman across the room.

And then the screams turned to roars.

Real, proper, animalistic roars. The sound was wild, untamed, and fierce. A predator's roar. A _lion's_ roar. It scared the couple, clinging to each other desperately as the terrifying sound was ripped from the throat of the woman who was one of their best friends, mentor, and only child. Suddenly, the headset released and River dropped to the floor like a brick, still and seemingly lifeless if it weren't for her labored breathing. Her skin had taken on an unearthly glow, similar to the regenerative energy they had seen surround Mels in Berlin. It soon became so bright that the Ponds could no longer look at her, the need to shield their eyes too great.

Then as soon as it came, the light was gone, and the two humans lowered their hands from their eyes. They scanned the room, not sure what they expected to find, but what they found made them gasp. It was almost like when they had seen the newly transformed Doctor on the recording, small and vulnerable, and so, so different. It was dissimilar now in that the creature before them was not on a recording, was not small and vulnerable, but was still very, very different.

Lying on the glass floor where River stood not moments ago, was a great cat. A lioness, her fur a pale gold and her tail tuft a honey blonde. She seemed to be patterned in a similar way to the Doctor's lion form, with the paler fur on her stomach, muzzle, as well as her paws and the multicolored rings around the eyes. Though there were differences. She had a sharper nose and dark rims on her ears, as well as claws that seemed to extend of their own accord. A dark gold stripe ran from her forehead to down between her shoulder blades, and she had fluffy, thick fur on her cheeks. Muscle was easily visible rippling beneath her skin, displaying that this was an animal built to run and pounce and _kill_.

The animal's eyelids slid open to reveal stunning blue-green irises – the same shade as River's. That's when it truly hit Amy and Rory that this magnificent beast _was_ in fact River. She staggered to her feet, slipping a bit on the glass floor, and gazed up at the two humans. Then she did the most unbelievable thing.

She smirked at them. Freaking _smirked_ at them! If they had any doubts about the identity of the lioness, they were able to put them to rest then and there.

"How do I look?" She asked, striking a predatory pose.

"Like a bloody great cat!" Amy shrieked, her voice caught somewhere between completely flabbergasted and overjoyed.

"That's the idea." She laughed. She turned her attention to Rory, who stood frozen next to his wife. River's eyes softened on him, and proceeded to pad over to him. "Rory. It's really me. You don't have to be scared."

He knelt down and took her massive head in his hands, rubbing her ears. He gazed into her eyes, the fiery determination and brazen confidence that so characterized the woman called River Song was there clear as day. "Yeah, it is." He replied, smiling. "You be careful out there, alright?" He uttered sincerely. "Don't worry about us, you do what you can to stay safe. And when you get the Doctor back and you _have_ gotten hurt, I am going to blame him. So remind him of the sword, yeah?"

"Of course, Daddy Dearest." She teased, and gave him a playful swat on the nose. She then trotted off towards the door, looking expectantly over her shoulder at them. "Could use some help here." She prompted. Rory rushed over and pulled it open just like he had seen the Doctor do a hundred times before, and let her walk past him.

When her paws touched the savannah for the first time, she hesitated. The warm dirt on the pads of her feet seemed so _right_ to this body, but she knew that it was the animal instincts talking and not her. She trotted a ways out before she turned, spying her parents watching her from the open doorway of the TARDIS.

"I'll be back before you know it." She uttered quietly. "And I'll have him with me, even if I have to drag his shaggy arse kicking and screaming back here to do it."

* * *

**Descriptions (Note: I work long and hard on the designs for all my characters. I find they help to create an more complete image of the story. Don't judge my thoroughness.)**

**River (Though most of her appearance is described in the text, I will go farther here): Average size for a lioness, but rather muscular in a sleek sort of way. Pale gold fur, boarding on yellow. Colored muzzle, paws, and belly. Belly fur goes all the way up her chest (like Nala). Fur on belly/muzzle/paws is a much paler shade than main pelt, creamy, nearly white. Has brown ear rims (like cub Simba, but a lighter color), and reddish-brown ear fur. Upper eyespot is a darker shade of main pelt, and lower eyespot a lighter shade (not as light as belly/muzzle/paw fur). Eye color is a sort of aqua or turquoise. Tail tuft is light blonde. Front claws are extended (like Scar and the Outsiders). Nose is dark purple (similar to Kiara's) and is Outlander shaped (like Scar, Zira, Kovu, ect.). Has fluffy cheeks and chest fur, and a dark gold dorsal stripe running from her forehead down to her shoulder blades (like Zira).**

**And as an aside, I see that people are reading and following this. I'd like to here what you think! (that's right, I'm not above begging!) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY! It seems to be the most ****consistent ****day that I update, so lets roll with it. From now on, Sundays will be update days. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The African sun was pleasantly warm on River's fur. She would usually be sweltering in the heat in this part of the world, but she felt strangely comfortable. Her assumption was that it was just another perk of her current species.

Pushing through the tall grass, she found herself deposited on a well-worn game trail. From where she stood the scent of fresh water wafted passed her nose, a scent that was foreign to her, but oddly familiar. River strolled down the path, coming to a halt before the moderately sized body of water. As she bent her head to drink she caught a glimpse of black and white hurrying through the brush. _'Just a zebra'_, she told herself.

Once she'd had her fill, River lazily padded over to a tree shadowing the waterhole. She dropped ungracefully to her belly, exhausted by the day's events. She wasn't one to dwell on the past (except in the case that it was her husband's future), so she focused all her remaining energy on thinking up a plan to get the Doctor back. He was just a cub, easily stolen, and who knew more about thievery than the infamous River Song? She'd easily be able to swipe him in the middle of the night and sneak back to the TARDIS. Then it was only a matter of changing him back, and with his consciousness contained within the fob watch, which Amy and Rory would find soon enough, all he needed to do was open it and they'd be all set. Easy. As. Pie.

It was then she heard a rustle in the grass. It was probably nothing, but years of training and newly acquired animal instincts set her on the alert. She leapt to her feet, hackles raised in the direction of the disturbance. A low growl escaped her throat and the movement ceased immediately. A long-suffering sigh came from the long grass, followed by a male's voice.

"You really are useless at being stealthy, aren't you?" The voice was quickly followed by the appearance of two adult male lions. The one whom River assumed had spoken was a large and muscled individual and very pale, even more so then herself. His pelt was more of a peach than gold, and his mane was a rich chestnut. It was wild and unkempt, falling into his striking blue eyes. Apparently the genetic code of these lions was far more diverse than the modern populations. But what really caught her attention was his counterpart.

He was leaner than the other, and his nose wasn't as sharp. His tanish coloring and dark brown mane set off his green irises, which were currently scanning her curiously. The way his mane fell was peculiar; it was swept to one side and fell partially over one eye.

Exactly like the Doctor's hair.

River inhaled sharply. Surely this couldn't be him? She _never_ missed a landing, _ever_! It wasn't possible for her to be so far off. But as soon as he spoke her fears were confirmed. It was his voice, his accent, his inflection. _Everything_ belonged to him.

"Well it isn't _my_ fault that while you were off doing _girly_ stuff with your mum, _I_ was learning how to be a proper king!"

"Hunting isn't only for lionesses, you know," The other shot back, clearly irritated. "Hunting is a part of life, so I suggest you take some lessons. My mom insisted I learn purely because she was concerned that I one day may need to use it. When you had as rough a childhood as she did, you learn to be prepared." The lion who River was now positive was the Doctor scoffed at his friend.

"You're not suggesting that we'll be ousted, are you? That is absolutely ridiculous, Shoka! We are two young, fit males with a rather large pride of lionesses backing us up. We could easily take anyone who dare challenges the great and mighty King of the PrideLands!" The pale lion, Shoka, rolled his eyes.

"You aren't king _yet_, idiot. Queen Kiara is still perfectly capable of ruling, so I suggest you get off your high branch."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," River interrupted smoothly. If there was one thing she was excellent at, it was schmoosing. "But I believe you were about to confront me on some altercation?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were!" The Doctor replied brightly. "Might I ask who you are, and what business you have in these lands?" His inquiry was delivered in a manner that was shockingly similar to her husband. But she had to remind herself that this wasn't the Doctor – he was a lion for one, and apparently a prince for another. Now was the time to practice another thing she was excellent at. Lying.

"I was just passing through," she replied breezily. "Though I don't quite know where I've ended up. Mind giving me a tour?" Shoka began to make a snarky comment to decline, but the Doctor swiftly shushed him with a raised paw.

"Now Shoka, she means no harm! She's just _one_ rogue lioness, and she's lost. It is our duty as the future king and his majordomo to be hospitable to all friendly faces, and her face is rather," He glanced at her quickly, then diverted his gaze again. "_Friendly_. It's only courteous to give her the lay of the land, and possibly, perhaps, give her a place to stay for a few days..." He trailed off, suddenly finding the dirt beneath his paws far more interesting than anything else in the immediate vicinity. River smirked at his inept attempt at flirting. Even if he didn't remember her or anything about his previous life, he hadn't changed a bit.

"That would be absolutely lovely," she purred at him. She couldn't help but think that the term was far more literal now. Shoka leveled a glare at the both of them before taking a deep breath and approaching her.

"I'm really sorry about this moron. He doesn't know the difference between flirting and normal conversation. You should know that the Prince has a betrothed, and _really_," here he turned his icy gaze on the Doctor. "Shouldn't be putting the moves on strange lionesses."

"I was _not_ 'putting the moves on her!'" The Doctor sputtered indignantly. "I was merely trying to be polite. And she wasn't flirting with me either, were you Lady…?" He let the word hang in the air, waiting for her to fill in the blanks. Before she answered River took a moment to feel her single leonine heart break. The stupid man, lion, _whatever_, had gone and made himself a prince of some weird lion society, and gotten himself engaged to boot. It suddenly struck her what her new claws might be good for.

"River," she supplied without missing a beat. "My name is River." A massive, childish grin grew on the Doctor's face – and it was only now during the discussion of names did she realize that he probably wasn't called the Doctor any more. She didn't know his name, but the glint in his green eyes told her she soon would.

"River," he uttered, rolling it around on his tongue. The quiet reverence was gone in a flash, replaced by a familiar bounce and childishness that she knew all too well. "Odd name, but wonderful to meet you!"

"I am Crown Prince Hadithi of the PrideLands. Welcome to my kingdom."

* * *

**And here's the Doctor! Or rather, Hadithi. Which reminds me,**

**Translations: (Swahili to English)**

**_Hadithi_ = Story, Legend**

**_Shoka_ = Axe, Hatchet**

**Descriptions:**

**Hadithi: Average size for a lion, but rather lean. Tan fur (similar to Sarabi's, but lighter), with lighter muzzle and belly by uncolored toes. Upper eyespot is a lighter brown, not corresponding to any of his coat colors, and lower eyespot is a lighter shade of belly/muzzle fur. Eye color is a sort of forest green. Mane and tail tuft are a very dark shade of brown, and his mane falls in a very similar way to Eleven's own hair. He has un-extended claws and his nose is Pridelander shaped and very dark brown in color, almost black.**

**Shoka: A large, muscular lion. His pelt is a light peach color, and his muzzle, belly, and paws are very light tan. Dark brown fur surrounds his eyes (like Scar and most of the Outsiders). Eyes are a pale but bright royal blue, almost periwinkle. Mane and tail tuft are a light brown, chestnut sort of color, but the underside is a darker shade of the same color. His mane is rather messy, parted in the middle (like Simba), and the left side is just a bit longer than the other. His claws are extended, and he has an Outsider nose that is a very dark purple/plum color.**

**Also, Shoka's mother is a canon character. Can you guess which one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter is short. What can you do? However we ARE introduced to some more canon characters here! Yay!**

**Enjoy, my preciousnesses! :D**

* * *

River followed silently behind her escorts, rolling her eyes fondly every time Hadithi gathered up the nerve to look over his shoulder at her. She had obviously caught the young male's attention; but she had to wonder why he would look at her in such a manner if he was promised to someone else. Perhaps it was just the hormones of a healthy young lion messing with his brain. She hoped not.

Soon enough she figured out their intended destination. Growing larger on the horizon was a massive rock formation, the tiny forms of other cats milling about around it. "Is that your home?" She inquired of the males. Hadithi spun around to face her, a proud grin adorning his face. Shoka huffed in annoyance.

"Indeed it is!" He exclaimed. "Pride Rock. Been the home of our pride for generations. My great-something-or-other grandfather settled it first long ago, and the ruling family of these lands has been in residence ever since. Pretty impressive, eh?"

"Oh, _very_ impressive, Sweetie." River said, stroking his already oversized ego. During the exchange Shoka kept an air of irritated silence about him. River could already tell this lion was a stickler for the rules and had the muscle to enforce them; and it seemed he wasn't taking too kindly to his liege's flirtatious habits.

By this time the trio had arrived at the foot of the great formation – Pride Rock. River could see many lionesses lounging around on the rocks, whispering and chattering to each other. There was no doubt in her mind that it was about her. As they ascended the rocky slope, she could feel the gazes of the lionesses on her back, making her shudder in discomfort. Finally they arrived in a relatively flat area, walled in on two sides by towering slabs of rock and opened to the air on the others. It rather reminded her of a courtyard. Standing in the middle of the area was a lion and a lioness. They both appeared to be older, lower end of middle-aged by human standards. The lioness was a vibrant gold, making River's own fur look more of a yellow in comparison. Her red-orange eyes held a kindness and wisdom that betrayed her years, but the youthful smile on her face made you think twice about it. The male at her side appeared to be a polar opposite of her. His coat was a dark reddish color, and he had a mane of deep brown; darker than Shoka's but lighter than Hadithi's. His eyes were near the same shade of green as the prince, and River couldn't help but wonder if she had been wrong. Hadithi seemed to be a near perfect mix of these two, who he had by now approached calling 'Mum and Dad'. But everything about him was the Doctor to a tee; there was no way that he wasn't the Time Lord.

River bit her tongue as Hadithi lead her over to the older couple. The lioness smiled at her in a way that was reminiscent of a cross between a small child and a grandmother, and the lion gazed at her with a stern, if not intrigued expression. "This is River," Hadithi introduced. "River, these are my parents – Queen Kiara and Prince Kovu of the PrideLands." At this Queen Kiara stuck her paw out to River in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, dear. Will you be staying with us long?"

"Kiara," Kovu quietly interrupted. "What have I told you about picking up strays?"

"Oh, lighten up, Mister Frowny Face! The poor thing needs a place to stay, and we have more than enough room for. She's just _one_ rogue lioness."

"That's what I said!" Interjected Hadithi. "River can stay with us as long as she likes.

"Son-"

_"Husband" _Kiara said warningly. "You must keep in mind that _I_ am ultimately in charge here, and you have no power to overrule me." Kovu narrowed his eyes at the lioness.

"You just like getting your way." He groused.

"And your point is?" The teasing tone in the queen's voice put a smirk on her mate's face. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"How can I say no to either of you?" He asked, his gaze switching between his wife and son. Kiara wore a satisfied little smile, and Hadithi's grin was wide enough to split his face.

"Brilliant!" The young lion cheered. He swiftly spun to face River, his mane whipping him in the face causing him to sneeze involuntarily. River had to suppress a chuckle at his antics and managed to remain the picture of tranquility. He made a dash for the exit, shouting, "Come along, River!" over his shoulder. She shook her head in fond exasperation before padding after him.

They were soon walking side by side, Hadithi rambling on about all he had to show her and all the people she needed to meet, and her nodding and giving short replies when appropriate. He had easily accepted her into this life of his, and she was glad for it – it made her job that much easier. But now came the hard part.

Getting him back to his old one.

* * *

**And here we have the royal couple! In my mind, Kiara grows up to look quite a lot like Sarabi, so that's how you should picture her. I also don't see Kovu having his scar. Way too cliche for my tastes. Anyway, here Kiara has matured considerably. She's no longer the whiney teen we meet in TLKII. She's wiser now, but she always has that element of childishness. Kovu on the other hand has shed his rebellious ways and has become a rather stern, no-nonsense sort of lion. But, as always, has a soft spot for Kiara, as well as his son and sister (Vitani).**

**The next chapter will be longer, and we'll meet some more characters. Including River's "rival". OH TEH DRAMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, I'm bad. And not bad good, I mean bad bad. I haven't updated in forever, and I and so very sorry to the few but loved readers I have. A bit of a longer chapter here with more characters being introduced. I've hit a bit of a block but I promise the next chapter will be up ASAP! Plus, for those with a hankerin' for the angstin', I've got a oneshot or two lined up for posting. **

**HAVE SOME LIONS!**

* * *

He always felt a giddy thrill whenever he met someone new, and this lioness, this River, was no exception. It was an odd name, true, but it strangely suited her, like it'd be wrong to call her anything else. But then she _was_ a rogue; their naming practices were usually a bit different than pride folk. He briefly wondered who her parents were. She was built and colored like a lion of the HillLands, but her face and extended claws suggested rougher roots, perhaps in the Red Valley. She was beautiful to be sure, an exotic wonder he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of.

That explained why Shoka had been so surly towards her. She was very lovely, and it was true he _had_ been flirting with her a bit, but it had been just harmless fun. She seemed to understand that, even if his stick-in-the-mud friend didn't. Besides, he would never betray his betrothed. He was an honorable lion, if anything.

While his internal monologue ran through his head, he hadn't stopped talking to River. It was a talent of his, being able to focus on two trains of thought at once. He fancied himself a bit of a genius, much to the chagrin of his teachers and peers. Well, not all of his peers. There was one who adored him absolutely and completely.

"'DITHI!" And here she was. A tan blur streaked towards them, bowling Hadithi over in seconds. River reeled back, startled at what she evidently thought to be an attack if the low growl in her throat was anything to go by. He gave a little smile to the young lioness squirming on his chest, though he had to wince a bit. She was making it a bit hard to breathe.

"Hello, Tunza," he managed to wheeze out.

"Oh, 'Dithi," she squealed in delight. "I was thinking about you the whole time you were gone! How was patrol? Did you miss me?" He gently pushed her off his chest so he could reply.

"I was only gone for a few hours, Tunza. It's not like you wouldn't be here when I returned." His reasoning apparently fell on deaf ears as the girl nuzzled into his mane.

"Yeah, but I hate being away from you," she pulled away then to pout up at him. "Why can't you just let that stupid brother of mine do the patrols? Then you could stay here with me!" She looked so hopeful when she suggested this. Hadithi just shook his head at her. Tunza had always had a bit of trouble grasping what his role as Crown Prince actually entailed. She was nearly always glued to his side when he hung around Pride Rock. If he were honest with himself, patrols were his only reprieve from her rather oppressive companionship.

"You know I can't do that. It's both of our responsibility to see to the safety and health of the kingdom. We have to see that everything's running smoothly. Shoka can't do it by himself and neither can I. We're a team, and we need to stick together. Do you understand that?" Tunza nodded sadly, her bangs falling into her face and obscuring her eyes. But the frown was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, and she was once again bouncing around him happily. She came to a stop in front of him and pointed at the foreign lioness, who up until now had been completely silent.

"Who's your friend, 'Dithi?" She asked, genuinely curious. Hadithi's smile grew as his gaze shifted to the pale gold lioness.

"This is River," he said cheerfully. "And River, this is my fiancée, Tunza." River stayed silent at his statement, her expression unreadable. Had he done something wrong? He considered all that had transpired since Tunza had shown up, and he couldn't figure out what he'd done to upset her. But was she even upset? Maybe she was jealous of the attention he was paying to the younger lioness. But River didn't seem like the kind of person who would care about that. Perhaps she had taken his flirting seriously? But Shoka had informed her of his impending marriage within the first five minutes of meeting her. So that wasn't it. What was? She was becoming ever more enigmatic. He might like that. That probably wasn't good.

After a moment River smiled and stuck a paw out in greeting. "Wonderful to meet you, Tunza. Hadithi was telling me about you." Tunza beamed as she shook paws with River.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. She swung around again, crouching in a playful position before the prince. "I just _knew_ you were thinking about me!"

"Of course I was," he exclaimed. From his slightly exaggerated tone, River could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful. Interesting. "I -"

"Your Highness." A strong, feminine voice cut in. The prince's head swiveled to address the source of the interruption. River followed his gaze to see a massive lioness looming over them. Hadithi and herself were easily three forths her size, and Tunza perhaps half. Her expression was stern, marking her out as the type not to take nonsense from anyone. She was also the darkest lion River had come across so far, her pelt colored a dull brown, bordering on gray. She had an overall scruffy appearance, but her size and flame orange eyes made that seem an inappropriate term for her. _Rugged_ seemed to describe her better. Rugged and intimidating.

Not that any of that phased River. She had encountered far more threatening figures in her various illegal escapades than this lioness.

Hadithi greeted her warmly, a spark of what looked like relief of all things present in his eyes. "Ah, Rejesha! Have you come to collect Tunza for the hunting party?"

"Indeed I have, Highness." The lioness, Rejesha, replied. Hadithi scoffed at her.

"What have I told you about all this 'Highness' nonsense, Jesh? We've been friends since we were cubs, there's no need to be formal around me." He padded over and butted her in the shoulder. She looked down at him fondly, as a sister might at her younger brother.

"I apologize. I was only trying to be polite."

"Well stop. You know how I feel about manners."

"You don't."

"Exactly." River had to snort at that, earning her a grin from the cheeky young lion. Rejesha spared a glance at her, and nodded at her in acknowledgement. She had a feeling that was all the introduction needed for this particular lioness.

While Hadithi was bantering with this lady of little words, Tunza had been looking at River expectantly. River couldn't be sure what exactly was going on in the girl's seemingly erratic mind, but she had an idea what it was going to be about. She had the same look Amy always wore as children when she wanted something she knew she wasn't likely to get.

"I have an idea," Tunza suddenly announced. "What if instead of me going on the hunt, River goes instead?"

Well, she certainly hadn't been expecting that. It suddenly became very apparent that she had absolutely _no clue_ about how to hunt. Not a very good skill for a wild lioness to lack. Hadithi was now gazing at her curiously, Rejesha observing silently at his side.

"Oh no, I'm quite useless at hunting," she said quickly. "I'd only slow you down." She could tell by Hadithi's raised eyebrow that he didn't buy that, but he said nothing. Tunza's face fell at the negative response, plodding her way to stand beside the larger lioness. Rejesha looked down at her little friend, and nodded once. They both turned and walked away then, Tunza casting a forlorn expression back at her betrothed. Hadithi didn't seem all that displeased by the parting.

"Tell your mothers I wish you all luck!" He hollered after them. Rejesha halted then, shooting a small smirk over her shoulder at him. It was the first hint of expression River had seen from her thus far.

"You could accompany us and ensure our success, couldn't you Highness?" River smiled at the teasing tone of her voice. It only grew wider when she saw Hadithi blush hotly under his fur.

"No, that's fine. Tell Aunt Vitani that I'll take a rain check." A chuckle escaped from the brown lioness, soon followed up by a chiming giggle from her companion. The two of them hurried off after that, no doubt in a bid to make it to their destination before the rapidly setting sun fell.

Once they were out of sight, the prince turned his gaze on the remaining lioness. "Useless at hunting, eh? I find that hard to believe for a rogue." The knowing smile spreading across his face was so very familiar. River felt her mouth slipping into a sly little grin in response.

"Who ever said I was a rogue?" She volleyed smoothly. Hadithi's eyebrows shot into his mane in a rather comical manner.

"Aren't you? I'm sorry, but I just assumed. What with you traveling alone through unknown lands and all…" He paused for a moment, face scrunched together in contemplation. "If you're not a rogue, then where are you from?"

"Oh, Sweetie," she purred, running her tail beneath his chin. "Spoilers." And with that she trotted away up the slope they had come down, back into the hub of Pride Rock.

Yes, he decided. She was definitely an enigmatic lady. And he definitely liked it.

* * *

**And here we meet Tunza and Rejesha! As you've probably guessed by now, Shoka and Tunza are Vitani's cubs. Rejesha is the daughter of the lioness fan-named "Spotty", whom I call Huzuni. Now it's time for your lesson in Swahili!**

**Translations (Swahili to English)**

**_Tunza_ ****= Reward**

**_Rejesha_ = ****Restore**

_**Huzuni **_**= Distress, Mourning, Grief**

**Descriptions:**

**Tunza: Tunza resembles her mother in most ways, from her build to the tuft of fur hanging in her face. She is more of a golden shade than Vitani with pale peachy belly and muzzle fur with uncolored toes. She has more Pridelander-like features, most notably her nose, which is a more reddish color than Shoka's but very similar. Her upper eyespot is a very dark brown, much darker than the rest of her pelt, and her lower eyespot is a lighter shade of her belly fur. Her tail tuft is a darker shade of brown than her brother's but on the same color scale. She inherited her mother's freckles and blue eyes.**

**Rejesha: An extremely large and well-built lioness, she rivals Shoka in size and can be mistaken as a maneless male from a distance. Her main coat is a dusty-brown color; her belly, muzzle, and toe fur is a sort of beige color. Her eyes are bright orange, and her eyespot is one dark ring around her eyes, a darker shade of her main pelt. She has a series of five spots under both eyes, a dark reddish-brown that is unrelated to the rest of her coloring. She has a Pridelander nose, dark brown in color. With fluffy cheeks and a partial tuft on her head, she has always been scruffy looking, but it just serves to make her more intimidating.**

**Not sure where to take the next chapter. I have it half written; River goes back to check up on Amy and Rory. But beyond that I'm stuck. Any ideas?**


End file.
